The Cullens Proudly Present The Nutcracker Ballet
by DagnyHepburn
Summary: The Cullens perform the Nutcracker Ballet for Renesmee during Christmas. Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme & Jacob all ballet dancing? Christmas family fluff.


Author's Note: Unfortunately I do not own the characters of Twilight! (Or else I would have some serious fun) I also do not own Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Ballet! I own the soundtrack though and I listened to it so many times while writing this that my family got mad! Enjoy the show!

It was two weeks before Christmas and Edward was watching television with beautiful daughter Renesmee snuggled into his side on the couch. He was flipping through the channels when he came across _The Nutcracker Prince_ movie and put it on while contemplating this Christmas compared to last year's. Last year's Christmas had been filled with terror and turmoil about the upcoming Volturi attack. He and Bella had gone through the motions of holiday cheer only to try and make it as normal as possible for Renesmee.

_This year_, Edward resolved, _this year everything will be perfect for my little angel, just as it should be_.

While Edward continued his broodings, he failed to notice how enthralled Renesmee was becoming with the dancing on the television screen.

_Daddy!_ Renesmee thought, drawing Edward out of his musings as turned to his little girl. She put her hand up to his face, filling Edward's mind with the image of dancing ballerinas like the ones on the screen.

"Do you want to take ballet classes?" Edward asked smiling.

Renesmee shook her head and once again raised her hand to his face, this time with the image of Bella and Edward twirling in the ballerinas' place accompanied by the rest of the Cullen family while Tchaikovsky played in the background.

"You want us to put on a ballet for you?" Edward asked again.

_Yes. Just like the one on the TV! What's it called Daddy?_

"That would be the Nutcracker ballet my love" grinning at his daughter's enthusiasm.

Renesmee lifted her hand again to her father's face, comparing the similarities between Edward and the Nutcracker Prince and showing Edward spinning around with Bella. _Please Daddy?_

"Anything you want, my darling girl" Edward quickly agreeing to the idea. He chuckled when he thought of Emmett and Jasper in tights. _That will take a few decades to live down_. "Shall we go to the main house and tell everyone what their next project is?"

Renesmee smiled and eagerly nodded her head. Edward picked her up and tenderly placed her on his back and gently ran the few miles to the main Cullen household. As they ran through the back door and into the family room, they were met with an excitedly bouncing Alice and the rest of the Cullen clan except Bella.

As soon as Edward stopped and put Renesmee down, Alice stepped forward and quickly said, "I assembled everyone and told them that Renesmee had something to ask us!" Alice was vibrating with all of her contained excitement.

Esme silently admonished Alice with a look while pleasantly adding, "we are all so excited to hear what you have planned sweetie. Will you please tell us your idea?"

Renesmee smiled and spoke in her melodious voice, "I want to put on a performance of the Nutcracker ballet! And I want you all to be in it!"

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all smiled while Alice quickly interjected, "Please Nessie Pleeeaassse can I do the costumes?"

"Of course, Auntie Alice! You have to help me turn Momma into a pretty princess!"

"And why do I have to look like a pretty princess?" Bella asked, just walking in the door.

"Momma!" Renesmee cried happily, running into Bella's arms.

"Hi honey!" Bella replied while kissing her daughter on the cheek. She looked at Edward over Renesmee's head, "Hey baby", she said softly and contentedly.

Edward walked over and kissed Bella on the cheek, whispering "Hello love" in her ear.

Bella looked around at her gathered family members, "so why again do I have to look like a princess in December? Getting a jump start on next year's Halloween costumes Alice?"

Alice stuck out her tongue at her and replied "No, I merely offered my assistance to your daughter in her next idea. It's going to be simply marvelous!"

"Oh really?" Bella asked as she turned her head expectantly toward her daughter in her arms, "and what are you planning now, Renesmee?"

Renesmee lifted her hand to her mother's face, her favorite form of communication, and showed Bella twirling around in ballet shoes, with a nutcracker in her arms, on a stage. Then she showed an image of the whole Cullen family dancing along Bella on stage also.

"We are putting on a production of the Nutcracker?" Bella asked Renesmee with a smile.

Renesmee nodded her head and grinned back. She gave Bella another image of her dancing around with a nutcracker given to her by Uncle Drosselmeyer.

"And you want _me_ to play the part of Clara?" Bella clarified. Renesmee nodded vigorously. Before she could respond, Alice interjected with a squeal, "oooooooh, Nessie that's my favorite character!" Ignoring the confused looks around her, Alice continued to ramble animatedly "Thank you for giving me the role! I shall try to do it justice! First I will have to look at fabrics. I wonder if I still have those vintage patterns from Paris…"

"Alice!" Edward rebuked, stopping her from continuing on.

"Sorry! I just can't contain myself! Nessie! Can you tell the others their parts so they can be excited too?" Alice trilled.

Renesmee eagerly nodded and jumped down from Bella's arms to tell each Cullen what their part in the ballet was.

"Daddy's the Nutcracker Prince, of course!" Edward smiled at his daughter while Emmett looked disappointed and stood muttering to himself.

"Auntie Alice is the Snow Queen…"

"AND the costume designer of course!" Alice interrupted. Edward and Bella simply rolled their eyes.

"Auntie Rosalie is the Sugar Plum Fairy." Renesmee announced to which Rosalie smiled lovingly at her.

"Grandpa Carlisle is Uncle Drosselmeyer" she continued, to which Carlisle swept Renesmee into a hug and kissed her cheek, both chuckling.

Renesmee opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by Emmett's loud protest, "who am I going to be then? I don't get to be a prince! I don't get to be a magician! Do I at least get to be Second in Command of the toy soldier army?"

"No Uncle Emmett!" Renesmee giggled "That's Uncle Jasper's job!" She beamed.

Jasper puffed out his chest a bit and smirked haughtily at Emmett. "Major Whitlock at your service, ma'am" tipping his imaginary hat towards Renesmee. "Just like _Grease_ in 1976" Jasper whispered under his breath smugly.

"Why are you bringing that up again Jazz-man? We both know I would have played a better Danny Zuko than YOU!" Emmett grumbled angrily. "I had the hair _and_ the muscle! I exude sexiness out of every pore! I _am_ Danny Zuko!"

Edward rolled his eyes at the juvenile antics and thoughts of his brothers.

"Jasper! You know not to mention that around Emmett! It took nearly a decade for him to stop strolling around the house with a sleeveless shirt and singing 'Greased Lightening' with hand gestures everywhere he went! I could never get that song out of my head!" Edward exclaimed exasperatedly. "It only stopped when Rosalie told him she wasn't married to a greaser, she was married to Emmett McCarty and that was the only person who was getting any."

Emmett grinned and said, "Yah that was the longest I've ever gone! But what happened afterward was _totally_ worth it, if you know what I mean!" while wiggling his eyebrows.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Bella and Edward all yelled "Emmett" disgustingly while Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

They returned their attention to the task at hand and divided up the remaining parts. In the First Act, Emmett was playing Clara's annoying brother, Fritz, and a toy soldier along with Jasper. Esme, Bella and Rosalie were playing dancing snowflakes in addition to helping design the set.

The role of the evil Mouse King was thrown upon Jacob, who happened to enter the room at the wrong time. The Cullens were dividing up parts and when they asked Renesmee who was going to play the Mouse King, she replied "Jakey is the best mice catcher there is! He should be the Mouse King!" just as Jacob walked through the door.

In response to Renesmee's arbitrary comment, he stared at the Cullens like they were crazy, shrugged it off and then continued to eat the enormous sandwich he had just made.

The Second Act included Alice and Jasper as the Spanish dancers, Emmett and Rosalie as the Arabian dancers because "Rosalie can belly dance like no other!" Emmett insisted with an eyebrow waggle. The act continued with Alice, Jasper and Esme as the Chinese dancers, Emmett and Esme as the Russian dancers, Alice, Esme and Carlisle in the Dance of the Reed Flutes, Emmett as Mother Gingerbread while all the Cullens danced as her children, and finally Bella, Alice and Esme as flowers in the dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies.

Esme closely supervised the building and painting of the set and stage while Alice worked diligently on designing and making the costumes. Everything flowed smoothly in the two weeks before the premiere, with the exception of a few paint fights between Jasper and Emmett who claimed to be practicing "battle strategy".

Normally it would be very difficult to put on a production of a ballet with no stage, set, costumes, or ballerinas but they were vampires and not having to sleep meant plenty of time to get things done. All of the Cullens underwent ballet training for the occasion, even Jacob. At first Jacob refused, but one look from Renesmee and he was first in line for training. Granted, it was a very cute and pleading look.

"I blame Alice", was Bella's only response when Renesmee used her puppy dog eyes and pouting lips to get Jacob to give in.

It was rather entertaining, and somewhat unsettling, to watch someone as big and burly as Emmett be able to pirouette and leap nimbly into the air. The Cullens moved far more gracefully than any seasoned Russian ballet dancer could ever dream to.

Finally the day arrived, December 25th, the day of the Nutcracker Ballet premiere.

The entire downstairs of the main house was cleared of any furniture except for a plush couch for Renesmee to sit on. The first floor of the house had been open and airy before, but the removal of the furniture allowed space for a grand stage to be placed against the back wall. With thick, plush red velvet curtains hiding the stage from view until the start of the show.

The curtains began to slowly open as the beginning notes of Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker Intro filled the air. Renesmee watched with rapt attention as the Cullens danced across the stage pretending to be families celebrating at a Christmas party. She "oooh"-ed at Uncle Drosselmeyer, aka Carlisle, when he presented Clara, aka Bella, with the nutcracker. She "aaah"ed when Uncle Drosselmeyer dusted the room with magic and made the tree grow larger and brought the Nutcracker to life. She giggled when the Mouse King, aka Jacob with a very frightening mask on, attempted to dance across the stage while sword fighting, and had to remind herself that it wasn't real when Jacob staggered to the floor after being stabbed by the Nutcracker Prince, aka Edward. She clapped as the Snow Queen, aka Alice, finished her astonishingly forty successive turns to end the First Act.

After a brief intermission, where Renesmee hugged each of her family members enthusiastically, the Second Act began. Alice and Jasper flawlessly flamenco danced to the Spanish-themed music and Emmett and Rosalie, in turn, performed more acrobatic tricks than Cirque Du Soleil could in time to the Arabian themed music. Alice, Esme and Jasper jumped energetically in time to the Chinese inspired music. Emmett did back flips and somersaults all over the stage and lifted Esme high off the stage, perfecting Cossack dancing to the Russian tune. Carlisle charmingly danced with Alice and Esme and easily pulled them into lifts in time with the reed flutes. The funniest dance was when Emmett dressed up as Mother Gingerbread and came out in a huge dress, out of which came the rest of the Cullen family dresses as gingerbread children. Once their dance was done, Rosalie gracefully reentered the stage as the Sugar Plum Fairy Queen and with the addition of Bella, Alice and Esme, danced the Waltz of the Sugar Plum Fairies. The ballet continued with the passionate dance of the Nutcracker Prince and the Sugar Plum Fairy Queen. Edward and Rosalie moved elegantly across the stage, twisting around and lithely leaping into the air. Edward effortlessly lifted Rosalie into an agile pose matching the crescendo of the music. Finally, Bella and Edward rejoined on stage and danced to the notorious tune of the Nutcracker Ballet. Their dance was filled with romance and tenderness as he carefully spun Bella around on her pointed toe. It ended with a gentle hug as the stage slowly faded to black as Renesmee clapped heartily for her parents and the rest of her family.

She leaped into the arms of her parents and lifted her hand up to their faces, silently declaring _I love you!_ To which Bella hugged her closer and Edward kissed them both on the cheek.

_This is, by far, the best Christmas ever!_ He thought to himself and he contentedly held his two girls close while being surrounded by his entire loving family.

The End

End Notes: Super cute right? Review if you would go see this show if it were real :) Thank you for reading! Merry Chrismakkuh!


End file.
